


Забери меня домой

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: В жизни всякое бывает. Порой живешь, держа в себе бездны, и стоит чуть дать слабину, как все вырывается на волю, и хорошо, если есть кто-то, кто тебя удержит.





	Забери меня домой

Стив спит.

Баки покачиваясь проходит в комнату, хватается за стены, но пальцы соскальзывают. Он беззвучно смеется, смотря на Стива, спиной к нему лежащего на кровати, на Стива, закутавшегося одеяло с головой, на Стива, чья нога в колючем шерстяном носке торчит наружу. Баки пытается оторваться от стены, но его ведет влево, и он едва не падает на стул, на котором аккуратно сложена одежда Стива. Под стулом стоят старые истоптанные ботинки Стива. На подоконнике стоит кружка Стива. На столе у окна — его карандаши и альбом.

Стив повсюду.

Баки зажимает рот ладонью, сдерживая рвущийся из груди смех, и приваливается плечом к стене. Съезжает по ней на пол и от пьяной неловкости ударяется затылком, это смешит его еще сильнее, и он заходится в молчаливом хохоте, стуча кулаком по бедру и не сводя взгляда сощуренных слезящихся глаз с кровати. Это же так смешно, так отчаянно смешно — Стив везде, он окружает Баки, оберегает Баки, уничтожает Баки.

Стив — тонкий, ломкий, недоступный, окутан ярким светом, как божество. Он прикасается к Баки — и Баки больше не может дышать, потому что горло будто веревкой стягивает, передавливая гортань, и ни выплыть, ни выжить, ни... Стив знать не знает, как Баки следит за ним — за жестами, за мимикой, за походкой; как думает о нем, как грезит, как спит и видит, что трогает — совсем иначе. Не по-дружески.

Когда Стив в кресле сидит, Баки себя не помнит, только и может, что смотреть — на пальцы, держащие карандаш, на сведенные брови, на поджатые губы. На плечо, видное в широкий ворот рубашки, на ключицу, на огромные рукава, закатанные до локтей, и предплечья, такие худые, что видно, как под кожей напрягаются сухожилия и мышцы. На коленки, на которых натянуты слишком большие штаны, пузырящиеся на бедрах и висящие мешком вокруг голеней. На босые ступни. Смотрит — и думает, как обхватывает его стопу, как смыкает пальцы вокруг тощей щиколотки, как ведет руку вверх и чувствует волоски. Думает, как Стив откладывает альбом и глядит на него — сверху, а солнце светит ему в затылок, и соломенные волосы пушатся и горят в лучах, как ореол. Думает, как Стив склоняется над ним — и протягивает руку, и хватает за плечо крепкими пальцами, и тянет к себе, и Баки, конечно же, поднимается с колен. И вот их лица друг напротив друга, и сердце колотится — а венка на шее Стива пульсирует быстро-быстро — и он обнимает Стива, целует Стива, ласкает Стива. И Стив ему отвечает.

Временами он смотрит на Баки — задумчиво и рассеянно, словно что-то колет его изнутри, и Баки каждый раз внутренне замирает, боясь, что Стив обо всем догадался.

Баки закрывает лицо руками, а пальцы отчего-то влажные, и глаза горят, их щиплет, будто чем-то едким плеснули. Не сразу доходит, что это слезы, что он сидит, скрючившись, напротив кровати со спящим Стивом, и плачет, потому что, вопреки ожиданиям, напиться и прийти домой не протрезвев оказалось не такой уж потрясающей идеей. Баки прижимает ладонь ко рту, а слезы все набегают и текут по лицу, и его всего трясет, а совладать с этим всем и вовсе не получается. Он зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть спины Стива, потому что — стыдно. Если бы Стив знал... Если бы Стив узнал, то как скоро начал бы переходить на другую сторону улицы, едва завидев Баки?

— Бак?..

Баки каменеет. Не поднимая головы, он прислушивается, как с шорохом откидывается одеяло, как скрипит кровать, когда Стив — наверное — садится; улавливает тихий вздох и — совсем близко — хруст в коленях, когда Стив присаживается рядом. Баки чувствует его — тепло, идущее от тела, только что вылезшего из постели; запах — запах Стива, непонятно из чего собранный, но всегда — узнаваемый; тяжесть ладони — на голове, на волосах. Баки вскидывается и, оттолкнувшись от пола, проезжается спиной по стене, отползает в сторону. Стив так и остается сидеть, держа руку поднятой на уровне головы Баки, и глядит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, испуганными, без капли сна. Баки всхлипывает — боже, как же стыдно — и отворачивается, обнимая себя за плечи. Сил нет встать и уйти, пусть сейчас это и было бы самым правильным. Баки нужно немного времени, хотя бы минуту, и он поднимется, и уберется отсюда, и никогда больше... Только бы Стив не приблизился, только бы не приблизился, только бы не...

— Бак? — Голос Стива звучит жалобно и встревоженно, как будто он не знает, что не так, но очень хочет помочь, и в этом весь Стив — вот в этом, в этой помощи всем страждущим, всем страдальцам, которые недостойны его предложенной руки. Баки запрокидывает голову и от души бьется затылком о стену, и Стив морщится, как будто это ему больно. Баки растягивает губы в улыбке — губы будто склеенные, не хотят улыбаться, но Баки заставляет их, и Стив отшатывается, и это неправильно — но правильно. Так и должно быть. Беги, Стив. Пожалуйста.

— Что с тобой? — вопреки всему спрашивает Стив, и подползает к нему на четвереньках, и замирает напротив, и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться лица, и Баки отшатывается, как собака, никогда не знавшая ласки. Он загнан в угол, и Стив этим пользуется — усаживается на пятки, запирая между собой и стеной, и стирает пальцами слезы, такие постыдные, такие... И просит: — Баки, не молчи, пожалуйста.

С трудом разомкнув губы, Баки глухо говорит:

— Не. Трогай. Меня. Не трогай.

Потому что: я тебя испорчу; я мерзкий; я тебя не заслуживаю; я тебе не друг. Потому что: я плохой; я извращенец; я грязный.

Потому что я хочу тебя ласкать.

Но Стив шарахается от него так резко, что падает на спину, и Баки рывком тянется за ним и вот-вот уже готов схватить за поднятую руку, но останавливается и, пятясь, медленно возвращается в свой угол. Стив глядит на него с пола, поверженный и огорченный, и Баки вдруг понимает, что именно сказал и как можно было его понять, и открывает рот, чтобы опровергнуть свои же слова. Стив отворачивает лицо, но Баки успевает заметить гримасу боли и понимает, что он — ее причина. Он и его слова.

— Стив, — выдыхает он и тут же замолкает, потому что в голове ни одной толковой мысли. Что он может сказать? Стив, ты единственный, кто мне нужен? Стив, я хочу целовать тебя, как девушку? Стив, будь со мной? Ничто из этого не подходит, и Баки опускает руки. Стив тем временем усаживается на пол, опираясь на кровать, и подтягивает ноги к груди. Обнимает себя за колени и кладет на них подбородок, не сводя с Баки больного взгляда.

Между ними шесть футов, а как будто — пропасть.

— Я... — Стив сбивается, откашливается и пробует снова: — Я... Я не хотел бы искать другого соседа, — говорит он наконец и сжимается весь, просто скукоживается и отводит глаза. Внутри Баки все обрывается. Он знает.

— И я не хотел бы, — безжизненно отзывается Баки.

— Я постараюсь как можно меньше попадаться тебе на глаза, — продолжает Стив, и Баки думает, что это, наверное, хорошая мысль, ведь, как говорится, с глаз долой — из сердца вон. Он пытается сглотнуть огромный непреодолимый комок, но ничего не выходит, только слезы снова наворачиваются на глаза, и как же это его злит. Он яростно трет лицо, и щеки горят, но все это без толку. Слёзы всё текут и текут.

— Да. Мне кажется, так будет правильно. — Он заставляет себя это сказать и закусывает губу, крепко сжимая зубы. Стив вздрагивает и еще ниже опускает голову, плечи его совсем поникли, и он сидит на полу практически с голыми ногами, потому что его пижамные штаны насколько ветхие, что от них осталось только название. Баки думает: Стива надо укрыть. Баки думает: Стив простудится. Повезло, что за окном не шибко ветреная погода, и сквозняки, частые гости их квартирки, сегодня к ним не заглянули. Но все равно. Эти острые коленки нужно спрятать от его любопытного липкого взгляда, чтобы не было соблазна пялиться на них, торчащие из протертых дыр.

— Тогда, — ломающимся голосом произносит Стив, — нам нужно раздобыть еще одну кровать.

И это тоже правильная мысль. Мучительные жаркие ночи, когда Баки не мог заснуть, потому что Стив лежал у него под боком, и был вынужден ходить на работу невыспавшимся, пора прекратить.

— Нужно, — соглашается Баки. Его рука безвольно соскальзывает с колена и падает на бедро, словно силы его покинули разом, только что. — Чтобы тебе было не так противно, — добавляет он. — Я ценю то, что ты не хочешь меня выгонять, — тихо говорит Баки, опуская голову. — Я буду держать себя в руках, чтобы ты даже не вспоминал, что я... Тебя... — Слово «люблю» разбухает у него в горле, становится таким огромным, что никак не получается его выдавить, и Баки только стонет — от жалости к себе, от обиды на жизнь за то, что все так глупо вывернулось, от дурацкой порушенной надежды, что могло бы что-то и выйти, если бы... Как-нибудь...

— Почему это я должен тебя выгонять? — хмуро спрашивает Стив, глядя на него исподлобья, и Баки отзывается коротким горьким смешком. Он хочет, чтобы Баки сказал это вслух? Хорошо, Баки скажет.

— Потому что я недостойный человек и плохой друг. Я ублюдок, я урод, я грязный извращенец, который желает своего друга, как девушку, я должен убраться и не появляться рядом с тобой, чтобы не порочить, не пачкать... — Баки начинает колотить так, что зубы стучат. Он пытается обнять себя за плечи, чтобы согреться, потому что мороз то и дело проходит по коже — всё его тело содрогается, а голос дрожит, и больше ничего не получается сказать. Сорваться бы с места — и бежать, подальше, где нет вот этого всего, этого... Болезненного... разговора. Стив молчит — и хорошо, что молчит, потому что любое его слово будет как выстрел в затылок, который навсегда все перечеркнет. — Я... Д-д-должен...

Проходит секунда или, может, минута, а может, и все десять, когда к нему прижимается худое теплое тело, а руки обхватывают вокруг и смыкаются на спине в крепкий замок. Не отпускай, думает Баки, только не отпускай. И сразу: ну противно же тебе, зачем ты меня трогаешь. Он пытается вырваться, но Стив держит крепко — казалось бы, откуда столько силы в таком тщедушном человеке, но вот же, вот доказательство — Баки дергается, норовя выскользнуть, а Стив придвигается все ближе и ближе, пока Баки наконец не сдается и не вжимается лицом в растянутую пижамную рубашку. Только почувствовав запах — пот, мыло и то самое, всегда узнаваемое — он успокаивается. И тут же приходит в ужас.

— Чш-ш-ш, — шепчет Стив. Его голос доносится сверху, и Баки чувствует кожей его дыхание, его подбородок упирается в макушку, и эти мурашки, это волоски по всему телу, встопорщившиеся в ту же секунду, как Стив к нему прикоснулся, сбивают с толку. — Тихо. Дыши. Просто дыши.

— Не трогай меня, я же грязный, — стонет Баки, но Стив только сильнее притягивает его к себе.

— Чш-ш-ш, — повторяет он, и в его голосе Баки отчетливо слышит облегчение, но понятия не имеет, откуда оно взялось. — Не ерунди. Никакой ты не грязный.

— Я же... Я же неправильный, я извращенец, — пытается вразумить его Баки, но все бесполезно — Стив водит рукой по его волосам, прочесывает пальцами, задевая ногтями кожу головы, и снова эти мурашки волнами разбегаются по телу. Так же нельзя.

— Неправда, — спокойно отвечает Стив. — С тобой все в порядке. А если не в порядке, то я тоже... Грязный.

Тишина падает на них, придавливая обоих, и несколько секунд Баки слышит только шум крови в ушах. Стив застыл — застыла даже рука в волосах. Они с Баки словно статуя, вытесанная из гранита, — вплавленные друг в друга, тяжелые, неподъемные и вечные. Баки совсем не против провести так не одно тысячелетие — прижавшись к Стиву, оберегаемый им, в его объятиях. Это самое прекрасное место на земле.

Стив, отмерев первым, отстраняется от него, и Баки зажмуривается, когда Стив берет его лицо в ладони. Он не открывает глаз, хотя знает, что тот смотрит на него, смотрит пристально и внимательно, разглядывает, как прекрасное полотно в музее. Стив всегда так на него смотрит, но Баки никогда раньше не задумывался, почему.

— Никакой ты не грязный, — шепчет Стив и гладит его большими пальцами по щекам. — Взгляни на меня. Баки. Давай же. Не будь трусом.

Слова Стива справедливы, но смелости придать они не способны. Баки мотает головой, отказываясь, и тогда Стив движется, и — на губах чувствуется дыхание, и — они целуются, просто соприкоснувшись губами, но этого так много, что Баки распахивает глаза и видит перед собой такие же широко открытые глаза Стива, полные восторга и страха. Он прерывает поцелуй, и Стив мрачнеет, но Баки слишком взволнован и не понимает: это правда или алкогольный бред? Что такого он выпил, если ему чудятся поцелуи со Стивом, чересчур реальные, чтобы быть воображаемыми, но совсем, совсем невозможные?

Стив порывается выпрямиться, но Баки не отпускает — вцепился руками в плечи и тянет обратно на себя. Он, кажется, совсем обезумел, потому что мир сфокусировался только на Стиве. Сильнее, чем обычно. Стив даже не упирается, и потому Баки перемещает ладони ему на пояс, потом — на спину, и притягивает к себе так близко, как только возможно. Стив часто дышит, а Баки не дышит вовсе, потому что — Стив в его руках.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — шепотом спрашивает он, и Стив резко выдыхает, безрассудно кивает, и Баки наваливается на него, погребая под собой. Они падают на твердый пол, но Баки успевает подставить руку Стиву под голову. Он целует Стива; тот лихорадочно дышит и беспорядочно водит руками по спине Баки, то и дело стискивая в пальцах его рубашку, мятую, пропахшую куревом.

— Можно?.. — Он отстраняется и глядит на Стива, распластавшегося под ним, такого осоловелого и близкого. Так важно снова услышать, что Баки позволено к нему прикасаться. Стив не сразу понимает, что Баки его о чем-то спросил, но, осознав, отзывается.

— Можно, Баки. Можно все, — на выдохе говорит он, и Баки со стоном возвращается к его губам, и Стив отвечает ему с такой же охотой.

Им бы перебраться на кровать, но нет никакого желания останавливаться. Стив под ним такой восхитительно доступный, такой отзывчивый, что у Баки голова идет кругом. Он хочет Стива. И как же хорошо, что Стив хочет его.

Они соприкасаются грудью, и Баки внезапно понимает, что их рубашки расстегнуты. Неважно, как это случилось. Важно, что Баки может спуститься ниже, вылизать шею Стива, прикусить торчащую ключицу и втянуть в рот маленький аккуратный сосок, твердый, как горошинка. Стив закусывает кулак, потому что стоны громкие, и их могут услышать, и Баки на секунду холодеет от страха, что о них могут узнать. Но затем Стив вскидывает бедра, касаясь своим твердым членом члена Баки, и никакая одежда между ними не может приглушить восторг, заполнивший их тела. Баки спускает руку по груди Стива, скользит раскрытой ладонью по его животу и запускает ее под резинку пижамных штанов. Волоски щекочут кожу, и там так жарко, и Баки обхватывает член, а Стив коротко стонет и зажмуривается.

— Можно мне?.. — спрашивает он снова, и Стив, извиваясь, снова дает разрешение.

Стив весь колючий, острый, его тело — как галечный пляж, когда нет-нет, а наткнешься на торчащий камень — локоть-колено-тазовую кость. Баки боготворит его тело. Баки ласкает его член, держа крепко и сильно — как свой. Водит ладонью, а стекающая с головки смазка только упрощает движение, и Баки делает все так, как нравится ему, и оказывается, что Стиву так тоже нравится. Стив кусает губы — и так уже припухшие; Стив зажмуривается; Стив хватает его за волосы и заставляет приблизиться, заставляет снова себя целовать. И Баки с удовольствием покоряется.

Кончая, Стив распахивает глаза, и это самое красивое, что Баки когда-либо сможет увидеть. Стив смотрит в никуда, не видя ни Баки, ничего вокруг. Он дрожит, выплескиваясь в подставленную ладонь, и обессиленно стонет, когда волны оргазма проходят по его телу. Баки глядит на него, боясь упустить малейшую деталь, и тщательно все запоминает.

Хмель из его крови, кажется, совсем выветрился, не выдержав стольких потрясений. Лежа рядом со Стивом, который провалился в расслабленный сон, Баки осторожно убирает с его лба упавшие волоски. Зацелованные губы так и манят, но Баки сдерживается.

Не разбудить бы.

Стив просыпается сам. Баки упускает момент, когда тот вдруг приподнимается на локтях, не сводя взгляда с ширинки его брюк, и уверенно протягивает руку к застегнутому ремню. Баки ничего не успевает сказать, как Стив, вот только что дремавший под боком, уже сидит у него на ногах, держа в руках его напряженный член. Во рту мгновенно пересыхает, а все возможные слова исчезают, словно сахар, растворившийся в воде.

Стив задумчиво смотрит на его член, подрагивающий в руке, и говорит:

— Я никогда этого не делал. Но... — Он проводит рукой вверх-вниз, и у Баки сбивается дыхание. — Могу предположить, что это делается как-то так.

Стив решительно нагибается и, распахнув рот, надевается им на член Баки. К стыду Баки, этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы кончить и излиться отшатнувшемуся Стиву прямо на лицо и грудь. Баки благодарит темноту, что не видно, как он покраснел, и садится, опершись на одну руку, а другой стирает с кожи Стива потеки своей спермы. Тот слизывает капли, попавшие на губы, и Баки на секунду замирает, решая запомнить и это тоже.

— Что ж, как ты и говорил, ты меня запачкал, — комментирует Стив своим обычным тоном, и Баки, все еще напряженный и не осознавший до конца, что между ними произошло, тянется к Стиву за поцелуем и, конечно же, его получает. Вскоре Баки отстраняется, придерживая губами и языком его нижнюю губу, и Стив, следуя за ней, обхватывает Баки за шею и вынуждает углубить поцелуй, снова соединяя их губы. Баки хмыкает, а Стив дергает его за волосы.

Расправляя кровать, Стив поднимает голову и смотрит на Баки очень внимательно. Баки перестает взбивать подушку и смотрит в ответ. Стив сглатывает, и у Баки внутри все обрывается.

— Завтра нам придется все обсудить, — говорит Стив. Баки кивает, думая, что вот всё и закончилось, но Стив договаривает: — Нам придется скрываться. Будет... будет немного трудно. Но сейчас не время об этом говорить. Я порядком устал, и ты тоже.

Колени Баки слабеют, и он едва не падает, а облегчение, должно быть, написано у него на лице, потому что Стив вдруг роняет одеяло и обнимает его, и Баки даже не может поднять руки, чтобы обнять в ответ. Стив, видимо, это понимает, и поэтому просто обхватывает его запястье и тянет в кровать.

— Все в порядке, — слышит Баки сквозь грохот крови в ушах. Его снова колотит, и он не может согреться, но Стив не оставляет попыток, и главное, чтобы так было всегда.

— Люблю т-тебя, — выдавливает из себя Баки, потому что если уж рубить ветку, то сразу, а не прыгать на ней, пока не сломается. Стив прижимается губами к его макушке, гладит по спине и глубоко вздыхает. Вот и все, думает Баки, никаких тебе «люблю». Но и того, что есть, будет достаточно.

— Придурок, — нарочито грубо отзывается Стив, но Баки слышит в его голосе улыбку, и ему становится теплее. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Спи.

Утро вечера мудренее, думает Баки. Может, это все ему привиделось, и утром окажется, что ничего не изменилось. Может, он допился до чертиков. Может...

Стив вжимается спиной ему в грудь, и рука Баки самовольно обхватывает его поперек живота. Стив довольно выдыхает, и Баки думает, что не пошло бы оно все к черту.

Все будет хорошо.


End file.
